¿Qué estaré pagando?  EL FINAL
by TrixBB
Summary: Pensamientos de Booth en el 4x12, trabajando encubiertos como Buck y Wanda, obligados a compartir una pequeña cama... que más pudo ocurrir esa noche. Una vez más mil gracias por sus comentarios que siempre son un regalo fantástico!
1. Chapter 1

**Se suponía que ella estaba arreglando su ropa antes de decidir que cenarían esa noche, mientras él terminaba de completar el informe virtual del caso que acababan de resolver, pero de pronto le pareció que se había quedado muy callada y al mirar por sobre su hombro descubrió que su compañera se había quedado dormida, recostada sobre la pequeña cama de la casa rodante que compartían durante ese caso.**

**Dio un par de pasos hasta donde estaba ella y observó su bello rostro tan relajado, las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios apenas entre abiertos, llevaba puesto el traje que había usado durante su acto, solo se había sacado los zapatos… sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo su cuerpo reaccionó ante la perfecta visión que tenía ante él y en dos segundos sintió que necesitaba un pantalón un par de tallas más grande.**

**Tenía que calmarse y aunque sabía que ella no lo aprobaría, no se le ocurría otra forma de recuperar su autocontrol, salió de la casa rodante y apoyándose en el parachoques empezó a fumar un puro. **

Hacía unas horas no había podido contenerse y soltó un "wow Wanda!, luces… wow", para luego quedarse sin palabras por un momento que a él le parecieron años, al ver descender de la caravana a Huesos enfundada en el traje de princesa rusa que luciría para su número circense… tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para evitar que fuera demasiado evidente el inminente crecimiento en su entrepierna al tener ante sus ojos las largas y perfectas piernas de su compañera mostrándose a través de unas medias de seda oscura, la cintura muy definida por el corpiño que ceñía su preciosa figura de "pin-up girl" y esos senos que lo volvían loco, desbordando seductoramente.

_San Pedro, San Pablo, San Andrés, San Juan, San Ignacio…_

"Tu también Boris", había respondido ella, frunciendo el ceño, parada delante de él una mano en la cintura, la otra sujetando la capa de su disfraz a un lado, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con esa profunda y transparente mirada en la que él aceptaría perderse por siempre, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada muy sorprendida por el asombro de su compañero y por la manera en que la había mirado de pies a cabeza.

Como decirle que el traje le sentaba de maravilla, solo atinó a decir "eres una Natasha preciosa". Él sabía que su compañera adoraba hacer trabajo encubierto, ella misma había sugerido los personajes rusos para su número de circo... sin embargo, esta vez se habían excedido, porque no le habían preparado un traje un poco más cubierto, que les pasaba a esos locos del FBI es que a caso no tenían una idea de que en Rusia hace mucho frío… cómo demonios se suponía que debía concentrarse en el caso si debía hacerlo junto a su compañera luciendo de esa manera tan provocativa.

_San Jorge que venciste al dragón, ayúdame a evitar la tentación…_

Ya arreglaría cuentas con el gracioso que envío ese trajecito, esta debía ser una broma pesada de alguno de esos idiotas a cargo de la logística durante este tipo de investigaciones… de seguro había corrido como pólvora la novedad de que el agente especial Seeley Joseph Booth enfundado en la piel de Buck Moosejaw lanzaría cuchillos a su pareja, la-famosa-antropóloga-escritora-exitosa de la que estaba enamorado como un estudiante aunque lo negara hasta el cansancio, y claro… algún tarado intentando hacer que se sintiera incómodo, había terminado volviéndolo loco.

**Solo podía pensar, una y otra vez, en lo delicioso que sería envolver a su compañera entre sus brazos y respirar el aroma de su piel, perderse en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, descubriendo por él mismo si era tan suave y tibia cómo parecía a simple vista… era imposible, no podía parar de recordar todo lo sucedido esa tarde, intentó alejar sus recuerdos dando otro par de bocanadas al puro, pero fue inútil.**

Cómo pudo ser tan descuidado, nunca se perdonaría por haberla golpeado en el ojo con aquella barra amarilla enorme de plástico, y claro "Dios castiga"… ella había resuelto el inconveniente colocándose un parche sobre el ojo dañado, con lo que añadió a su disfraz un toque de misterio que lo puso a mil.

Para desquiciarlo un poco más, durante el desfile de artistas al inicio del espectáculo circense, Wanda mirándolo retadoramente le había dicho "¿dónde está el Buck Moosejaw con el que me casé?" mientras metía sus suaves y decididas manos debajo de su cinturón para sacar con rapidez los cuchillos que él le lanzaría durante su acto… el breve contacto de la piel de sus manos contra la piel de su estómago lo excitó cómo si volviera a ser un muchacho de quince años, definitivamente su pareja lo tenía totalmente perturbado.

Luego del acto de lanzamiento de cuchillos, ella había permanecido tan emocionada, ilusionada como una niña pequeña planeando como mejorar su número para la próxima vez… mientras que él solo podía pensar en que nunca más expondría la vida de su compañera de esa manera, "el número se acabó" le había dicho enérgicamente, y aunque se le partió el corazón al ver la mirada desilusionada en sus ojos y el breve puchero que hizo involuntariamente, de ninguna manera volvería a lanzar cuchillos alrededor de ella.

Y lo último que pudo soportar ocurrió después de que ella cayera desde esa increíble altura a la que había trepado para hacer equilibrismo. Huesos se había aproximado a él, gateando sobre la red y fue en ese momento que él tuvo a la altura de sus ojos, los hermosos y perfectos senos de su compañera luciéndose en todo su esplendor… y solo gracias a una increíble fuerza de voluntad que en ocasiones anteriores lo ayudó a soportar los suplicios más terribles pudo mantener sus ojos fijos en los de ella, sin embargo, lo que ocurrió en su anatomía de la cintura para abajo fue otro cantar.

_Santo Dios, esta mujer me va a matar!_

Más tarde en la caravana… ella parecía tan tranquila, "somos adultos Booth, no entiendo qué problema hay en que debamos dormir compartiendo una cama" le había dicho dedicándole una mirada serena, ladeando la cabeza con ese gesto inocente que solo había conseguido torturarlo por millonésima vez desde que la conocía. "¿Cómo podían compartir esa pequeña cama, cuando a duras penas había lugar suficiente para él doblado en cuatro?" se preguntaba él en silencio.

Recordaba a Cam interrogándolos "¿solo tienen una cama ahí?", y luego Hodgings comentando alguna cosa relacionada con el caso como si nada, tal parecía que solo él se daba cuenta de la terriblemente incómoda situación en que se encontraban por ese trabajo encubierto, tenía ganas de arreglar cuentas con el responsable… ya verían de lo que era capaz cuando volviera a su oficina en el FBI.

**Fumó la última bocanada y apagó el puro convencido de que no valía la pena seguir aplazando lo impostergable. Subió al carromato y allí estaba ella, dormida al fondo de la cama de espaldas a él… comió un par de manzanas, bebió un vaso de leche, se sentía agotado y la espalda comenzaba a pasarle la cuenta, tenía que descansar.**

**Empezó a recitar mentalmente todas las oraciones que recordaba mientras se sacaba los zapatos y se aflojaba el cinturón del pantalón, intentó no mover demasiado la cama al sentarse sobre ella y evitando tocar a su compañera se recostó sobre su lado derecho, de espaldas a ella, intentando conciliar el sueño.**

**Estaba casi dormido cuando su peor pesadilla ocurrió, Huesos se había girado entre sueños, aproximando su tibio cuerpo a su espalda de manera inconsciente… "¡Dios santo!", ella se había acurrucado en su espalda y él solo podía pensar en que iba a pasar una noche terrible... "¡que pecados estaré pagando!" fue el grito ahogado que escapó de sus labios.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aclaración**__**: **_

_**Confieso que mi inspiración es volátil y puntual… el fic de Navidad que escribí en cinco capítulos vino a mi mente como una idea completa desde el principio… y sinceramente para este fic no tenía pensado escribir una segunda parte, lo estoy haciendo con mucho esfuerzo para no dejar "con la miel en los labios" a algunos de ustedes, por favor discúlpenme si no es lo que esperaban.**_

_**Declaración**__**:**_

_**Me encanta que en esta época del año no pequemos de inocentes al pedir deseos, al contrario, es lo que se estila, así que aquí va mi deseo para ustedes desde el fondo de mi corazón: "deseo que la vida les permita disfrutar de momentos felices con la familia y los amigos, crear recuerdos maravillosos que después los ayuden a superar las dificultades que inevitablemente surgirán en algún momento… y que en el año que empieza mañana, tengan muchas ocasiones de ir convirtiéndose en mejores personas"… ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!**_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Estaba todo muy oscuro cuando ella despertó, se sentía un poco acalorada y tenía sed, se hallaba totalmente vestida, peinada y maquillada sobre una cama que no era la suya… por un momento no reconoció el lugar, ni quién era el hombre durmiendo junto a ella, de espaldas a ella.

Permaneció inmóvil intentando ordenar sus pensamientos, con la cabeza apoyada cómodamente entre la nuca y la escápula de aquel hombre, su mano izquierda sujetándolo por la cintura con firmeza. Si analizaba racional y detenidamente la situación, él dormía plácidamente recostado sobre su lado derecho y era ella, la que se encontraba apoyada en él, acurrucada en su espalda demostrando su instintiva búsqueda de seguridad al dormir, consecuencia irrefutable de una evolución de millones de años.

Respiró profundamente intentando despejar su mente y entonces fue consciente que se trataba de Booth, después de tantos años siendo compañeros era perfectamente normal que fuera capaz de identificar su aroma, además reconocería ese acromion perfecto en cualquier lugar y los músculos de su cintura firmemente tonificados, aunque tuviera que hacerlo a través de la tela de la camiseta sin mangas que llevaba su compañero en ese momento... "mmmmm perfectamente estructurado" fue el pensamiento que escapó de sus labios como un suave ronroneo.

Él, abrió los ojos de par en par, acaba de escuchar a Huesos susurrar algo a su oído, _"Dios mío ayúdame"_ era el único pensamiento en su mente repitiéndose hasta el infinito. Llevaba por lo menos dos horas recostado en la misma posición, intentando dormir un poco, angustiado, excitado, tratando de controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo ante la proximidad de su compañera… su suave y acompasada respiración cayendo sobre su nuca lo estaba volviendo loco, sentía que iba explotar, o peor aún, temía que ella pudiera despertar y descubriera lo que estaba ocasionando en él.

- "Booth…", escuchó que ella le hablaba en voz muy baja, el aire que salía de sus labios golpeaba suavemente contra su cuello provocando que se le erizara la piel.

- "Duerme Huesos, descansa" le dijo él, tratándola como a una niña pequeña que se despierta entre sueños durante la noche, intentando calmar a su corazón que en un instante se había acelerado y latía a mil.

- "Booth… tengo sed, ¿podrías dejarme pasar?", prosiguió ella mientras que con una mano apoyada en la cintura de él, levantaba medio cuerpo intentando mirarlo a la cara para asegurarse de que la escuchaba.

- "Deja Huesos, no te levantes, yo te traigo el agua" respondió él y en menos de un segundo estuvo de pie, moviéndose lentamente en la oscuridad.

Booth dio dos pasos hasta llegar a la mini-cocina de la casa rodante que compartían, sacó un vaso del mostrador, lo llenó de agua, cerró el grifo y se giró para acercarse a ella… fue entonces que sintió claramente como su corazón se saltó un latido, quizás dos, "Santa Madre de Dios" fue el susurro que salió de sus labios e inmediatamente empezó a recitar mentalmente los nombres de todos los santos del mundo_ "San Antonio, Santa Inés, San Mateo…" _

En los escasos segundos que le había tomado a él ir por el agua, la antropóloga había aprovechado el espacio libre y velozmente se había sacado el corpiño que la incomodaba causándole calor, quedándose únicamente con la ligera blusa blanca de tiras que llevaba debajo y las medias negras de seda que cubrían sus largas piernas… allí estaba Huesos, frente a él, desnudándose sin el menor pudor.

- Tosió nerviosamente aclarándose la garganta mientras extendía el brazo acercando el vaso con agua a su compañera, "toma Huesos, bebe tu agua" le ordenó con ternura.

- "Gracias Booth… ¿cómo puedes dormir con esos pantalones puestos, no tienes calor?" preguntó ella con un tono de voz inocente, levantando las cejas para darle mayor énfasis a su interrogación, dedicándole una mirada llena de verdadera preocupación por él.

- "Así estoy bien", aclaró él, muy incómodo por las circunstancias cruzando las manos sobre el pecho intentando calmar los descontrolados latidos de su corazón.

- "Vamos Booth, somos adultos, ponte cómodo, a pesar de estar casi desnudos somos perfectamente capaces de…" empezó la antropóloga y ya estaba a punto de disertar sobre la sexualidad en los adultos y su capacidad de autocontrol, cuando fue interrumpida por el agente.

- "Ya entendí Huesos, pero no tengo sueño, me quedaré aquí sentado avanzando el informe" expuso en un vano intento por crear un razonamiento que su compañera aceptara como válido para dejar de compartir esa pequeña cama.

La científica recordaba claramente que su compañero estaba terminando de redactar el informe cuando se quedó dormida, así que sin pensarlo dos veces colocó el vaso vacío sobre la cama, se puso de pie decididamente acercándose a Booth, y aprovechando que él todavía permanecía de pie a un par de pasos frente a ella con los brazos cruzados, en un rápido movimiento empleó su mano derecha para soltarle el botón de la cintura de los pantalones mientras con la otra mano le bajaba el cierre.

- "Hey Huesos, ¡detente allí!" de un salto el mejor agente del FBI se apartó de las manos de ella, demasiado sorprendido por lo que acababa de ocurrir no podía articular más palabras, sintió como la sangre se acumulaba rápidamente en su rostro para luego ruborizarse de pies a cabeza, esa mujer lo iba a matar.

- "¿Podrás bajarte los pantalones tú solo o también debo hacerlo yo?" le dijo la antropóloga, retándolo cómo si se tratará de un niño encaprichado en darle la contra, dedicándole una mirada tan azul que era casi negra.

Entonces, el ex francotirador decidió dejarse llevar y que ocurriera lo que el destino quisiera, con calma empezó a sacarse primero los pantalones, luego se sentó por un momento en la silla para sacarse lentamente las medias. Se puso de pie, estaba tan confundido por las emociones que sentía, se rascó la cabeza y se dirigió al pequeño baño del carromato para lavarse la cara y las manos, procuró refrescarse lo suficiente para aclarar sus ideas pero todo era inútil.

Parado frente al espejo del diminuto lavadero, en bóxer y camiseta, mirándose a los ojos… no entendía porqué la vida lo ponía en este trance… por un lado, su compañera despertaba en él una ternura infinita, pensaba en ella y sentía deseos de cuidarla como a una niña a la que tenía que proteger incluso con su vida, a la que tenía que enseñarle a confiar en los demás ayudándola a ser feliz; pero al mismo tiempo, la mujer que lo esperaba sobre esa pequeña cama, provocaba en él una vorágine de emociones, deseos perturbadores, solo podía pensar en lo maravilloso que sería besar cada rincón de su cuerpo, sacar todo pensamiento racional de su mente obligándola a gritar su nombre, enseñándole que dos cuerpos sí pueden convertirse en uno solo, probándole que el amor existe.

Huesos lo miraba sentada sobre la cama con una sonrisa de aprobación en los labios, no podía entender lo poco racional que era Booth en ese tipo de circunstancias, era cómo si le tuviera miedo… se estiró perezosamente sobre las sábanas, acomodándose al fondo de la cama de manera que dejará todo el lugar posible para que se acostara su compañero. Parpadeó pesadamente un par de veces, estaba muy cansada, lo último que pudo ver en la oscuridad fue a su compañero acercándose a la cama, echándose cuidadosamente junto a ella, luego cerró los ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Si él pensó que tenerla durmiendo apoyada en su espalda, ambos totalmente vestidos, había sido su peor pesadilla, estaba muy equivocado.

Su peor pesadilla recién estaba por comenzar, allí estaba ella durmiendo junto a él con una ligera blusa que prácticamente no dejaba nada para la imaginación y una diminuta ropa interior cubriendo sus partes más íntimas. No pasaron ni un par de minutos para que la mujer a la que amaba en silencio desde hacía años se acurrucara nuevamente en su espalda, la frente rozándole el cuello, su cálida respiración acariciando su nuca, y entonces sintió como su tibia mano se apoyaba en su cintura, su pulgar anidado perfectamente en su ombligo mientras que el resto de sus dedos se deslizaban apenas un par de centímetros por debajo del cinturón de su bóxer acariciando su piel.

"_San Miguel Arcángel protégeme de mi mismo"_ fue el último pensamiento racional que cruzó su mente…


	3. Chapter 3

Se trataba de la noche más cálida que podía recordar desde hacía mucho tiempo, _"así se debe sentir llegar al infierno"_ pensó el mejor agente del FBI al sentir como una gota de sudor se deslizaba desde uno de los costados de su frente hasta perderse en los pliegues de su cuello. Aunque lo más probable era que el intenso calor que sentía quemando cada centímetro de su piel, fuera producto de estar compartiendo el reducido espacio sobre esa cama con la mujer de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado desde hacía más de cuatro años.

Llevaba más de una hora luchando entre la vigilia y el sueño, y tenía muy claro que no podía permitirse dormir del todo pues estaba convencido de que si caía en un sueño profundo, su cuerpo dejaría de responder a su autocontrol y la excitación que lo devoraba tomaría las riendas de su anatomía, _"Dios, no quiero ni imaginarlo" _se dijo en silencio y luego casi en una súplica añadió_ "daría media vida por estar en mi propia cama". _

A solas en su departamento era otra cosa, le encantaba irse a dormir pensando en ella, imaginándola recostada a su lado leyendo uno de esos libros de contenido antropológico que tanto le gustaban, repletos de páginas que ella era capaz de leer sin descanso y que de seguro sonarían cómo las frases más sexys del mundo si se las recitaba al oído.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

De pronto, escuchó claramente la voz de su compañera, suave, apenas ronca, casi como un ronroneo hablándole muy quedo al oído, "Booth…no puedo dormir, mi temperatura corporal debe estar por encima de los treintaisiete grados".

En silencio, agradeció al cielo por la oscuridad en la que se hallaban, pues de lo contrario Huesos se sorprendería al comprobar el sonrojo que lo cubría de pies a cabeza y de seguro lo sometería a algún tipo de cuestionamiento inocente y perturbador, ya se la podía imaginar soltándole _"es perfectamente normal que en tu condición de macho alfa te excite la posibilidad de fecundar a una hembra de nuestra especie"_ o alguna explicación antropológica con la que solo conseguiría ponerlo a mil.

Cuándo pensaba que las cosas no podían empeorar, toda su piel se erizó al sentir claramente cómo su compañera intentaba incorporarse utilizando como soporte la tibia mano con la que había permanecido agarrada a su cintura desde que él se recostó junto a ella. Huesos había querido levantarse, pero la pátina de sudor entre la palma de su mano y la piel del estómago de su compañero, sumada al amodorramiento que tenía, la hicieron resbalar, deslizando su mano por sobre la parte baja de su compañero hasta terminar apoyada en el muslo interior de una sus piernas.

En menos de un segundo, el ex francotirador se puso de pie apartándose de su compañera, ese ligero roce sobre su entrepierna lo había hecho perder todo el control de su anatomía, sentía que le hervía la sangre y un único pensamiento invadía su mente, "_voy a explotar, ¡Jesucristo, por qué me torturas de esta manera!"_.

Intentando demostrar una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir preguntó lo único que se le ocurrió "¿Huesos, quieres que te traiga otro vaso de agua?", comprobando avergonzado, cómo todos sus esfuerzos por mantener su mirada en los celestes ojos de su compañera eran inútiles, pues sin poder evitarlo terminó perdido en el escote que dejaba al descubierto parte de sus hermosos senos.

Lentamente la científica se puso de pie, en la penumbra, la luz que se colaba por la pequeña ventana de la casa rodante dibujaba su silueta marcando insolentemente cada una de sus delicadas curvas, totalmente expuestas por la escasa ropa que la cubría. Empleando un tono perezoso que la hacía alargar las palabras más de lo habitual respondió, "no Booth, gracias… será más efectivo darme una ducha fría".

"_¡Por todos los santos!"_ fue el mudo reclamo que cruzó como un rayo la mente del mejor agente del FBI ni bien terminó de escuchar lo que acababa de decir la mujer que lo tenía entusiasmado como un adolescente desde el mismo día en que se conocieron… Fue imposible no imaginarla dándose esa ducha,_ "mi vida entera por acompañarte en esa ducha"_ fueron las palabras con las que en sus pensamientos respondió a lo dicho por su compañera.

Haciendo uso de toda su concentración se esforzaba en respirar, pero sin lograr hilvanar un solo pensamiento racional, permitió que por sus labios escapará una frase que puso al descubierto la excitación que lo envolvía por el tono gutural de su voz "¡gran idea Huesos!, a mí también me provoca una ducha".

La antropóloga estaba a punto de cerrar, detrás de ella, la puerta del diminuto baño de la casa rodante, pero al escuchar lo dicho por el hombre que durante los últimos días había dado vida a un lanza cuchillos, se giró sobre sus talones y mirándolo a los ojos, esforzándose por mostrar una actitud impasible afirmó "teniendo en cuenta la capacidad del tanque de agua y el consumo del día, deben quedarnos aproximadamente unos 200 litros, y dado que en una ducha estándar de cinco minutos se consumen alrededor de 125 litros, lamento informarte que no quedará suficiente agua para que te puedas duchar después, a menos que…"

"_¡Santa madre de Dios! no puede ser, debo estar malinterpretándola, esta maldita oscuridad me está haciendo imaginar lo que no es"_, se dijo en silencio, reprendiéndose por permitir que su libido tomara el control de sus pensamientos, _"no, no puede ser cierto lo que creo que está insinuando, ¿qué te ocurre Huesos, es que acaso quieres terminar de desquiciarme?"_.

Sabía que estaba ofreciéndole una solución válida y adecuada al dilema al que se enfrentaban, así que procurando que él comprendiera lo lógico de su razonamiento, la mujer de ciencia prosiguió "vamos Booth, somos adultos, será como nadar juntos en una piscina", y tratando de animarlo a aceptar su propuesta se aproximó a él y lo tomó de la mano, jalándolo suave pero firmemente en dirección al baño.

Se sentía tan perturbado por lo que estaba ocurriendo que no tenía fuerzas para oponerse, en silencio aceptó que su compañera le sacara la camiseta, y luego, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba metido en la pequeña ducha de la casa rodante, de espaldas a ella, escuchando casi en un susurro la voz de ella "¿me ayudas?", mientras la observaba levantar sus torneados y delicados brazos por encima de la cabeza, indicándole sin necesidad de mayor explicación que deseaba la ayudará a sacarse la blusa.

Con los ojos cerrados para evitar caer ante la tentación que se ofrecía escasos centímetros de él, respirando apenas lo suficiente para así evitar aspirar el suave aroma que se desprendía de la piel de la mujer con la que compartía ese pequeño espacio, deslizó sus manos hasta sujetar el borde de la prenda que la cubría de la cintura para arriba y lentamente empezó a desnudarla.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La mejor antropóloga forense del mundo despertó al escuchar la voz adormecida de su compañero susurrándole palabras ininteligibles al oído, con asombro descubrió que mientras dormían, ambos se habían girado de modo que ahora ella estaba de espaldas a él, apoyada contra su pecho.

Decidió no cambiar de posición para no perturbarlo en su sueño, pero al sentir que él intentaba levantar el borde de su blusa no pudo evitar exclamar "¡Booth despierta!", mientras detenía el accionar de las manos de él, sujetándolas firmemente con las suyas.

El agente abrió los ojos asustado, no era capaz de distinguir si estaba soñando o si ya había despertado, lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que Huesos estaba de espaldas a él, apoyada contra su pecho, y que él la estaba envolviendo entre sus brazos mientras sujetaba entre sus dedos la delicada tela de la blusa que llevaba puesta. Un segundo después, fue absolutamente consciente del inminente crecimiento en su entrepierna, y rogó a todos los santos porque lo que sentía haciendo presión contra él fuera el colchón de la cama y no el cuerpo de su compañera.

Manteniendo el control de la situación y sin inmutarse, la mujer que era capaz de encontrar una explicación racional a la situación más increíble, se incorporó rápidamente sentándose sobre la cama y mirándolo directo a los ojos, con una tenue sonrisa en los labios, levantó ligeramente las cejas diciendo, "considero que lo más sensato es que te des una ducha fría", al mismo tiempo que apuntaba con la mirada la parte baja del abdomen del hombre echado junto a ella.


End file.
